Secrets Revealed
by Courtney-Loess
Summary: This is a different version of the chapter in School's Out - Forever where Fang kisses Lissa.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is an edit of the chapter in SOF where Lissa kisses Fang. This is my first fanfiction.** **I will start at the beginning of the real chapter you can remember what all is going on.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Maximum Ride. I only own the changed plot.**

* * *

Max PoV

I walked down the hall as quick as I could without making any noise. Ter Borchet: evil genetic scientist. Gee, famille the family. Had I ever heard that name before? Clearly he must have been involved with Jeb, the School, the whitecoats, at some point. I mean, how many _independent _evil genetic researchers could there be? Surely they all kept in touch, exchanged notes, built mutants together...

This was a huge breakthrough - or another horribly disappointing dead end. Whichever it was, I couldn't wait to talk to the flock about it. Just as I hurried past an empty classroom, I caught sight of Fang. Excellent - I had five minutes till my next class. I started to head in, then realized he wasn't alone. A girl width long red hair was leaning on a desk talking to him.

I felt sorry for him, until, she started walking slowly towards him. She ran her hand down his arm and I watched, ready to take action. As she leaned in closer I thought, _what is she doing? _Suddenly, the red haired girl pushed Fang up against the wall and leaned even closer to his face. I yanked the door open, pulled her off of Fang, and tensed, ready for battle. What I wasn't expecting was for her to shove me - hard. I went flying across the room over the desks. I unfurled my wings to try and slow down but as soon as I got them open, I slammed into the other wall, wing first. I cried out in pain as I heard a snap and my head hitting the wall. The last thing I remembered was Fang running over yelling my name.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, what do you think of the first chapter of the edit? Review and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I noticed a lot of people viewed my story. I have no idea how to read the reviews so... Anyway, here is the next chapter. Fang, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Fang: Courtney doesn't own me or the Maximum Ride stories. Just the new plot.**

* * *

Lissa PoV

I sat slumped against the wall, gasping at what I just did. How did I shove Max that hard, and that far? I didn't think I was that strong. When Max pulled me off of Nick, I shoved her in self defense. She must be possessive of her brother, I just wanted a kiss. I couldn't believe how light Max had felt. She almost seemed _too_ light. Oh well, maybe she was anorexic or something. But what did she fling out behind her? She seemed like she was hurt pretty bad. Oh, I hope Maxine is alright.

* * *

Fang PoV

I rushed over to Max, Lisa completely forgotten. What had she wanted anyway? I knelt by Max, hoping that she was alright. "Max, get up. Max, c'mon. Max!" Dang it, she was hurt bad. I had no idea what was wrong. _Iggy, he might know. But where is he? ANGEL!_

* * *

Angel PoV

I looked up from my spelling. Had the teacher called my name? _Angel!_ there, again. It sounded almost like, _Fang, is that you? _

_Yes it's me. Do you know where Iggy is? I need his help._

_I'll find out. One second. _I searched with my mind and found Iggy in the cafeteria. I spoke to Fang again, _Iggy's in the cafeteria. Can I go back to my work now?_

_Yeah, thanks Angel._

_No problem, _I said and went back to my spelling.

* * *

Fang PoV

After talking to Angel, I grabbed a sheet of paper off of a desk and wrote a note for Max.

Max,

if you wake up, stay where you are.

I went to get Iggy to help.

Fang

I set the note by Max's hand and ran off to go find Iggy.

* * *

**A/N So, that's the next chapter. R&R to tell what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Thanks so much for the positive reviews. To answer your question, hiddensecret564, Lissa's strength came from an adrenaline rush. And Faliara, all in good time. Fang, disclaimer, now.**

**Fang: Courntey is not James P.**

* * *

Lissa PoV

****After Nick left, I went over to check on Max. I got closer and noticed a large string of water leading up to Max. _What the heck? _I walked over to see what they were and noticed a note by her hand. I picked it up and read,

_Max, if you wake up, stay where you are._

_I went to get Iggy to help. Fang_

__Who is Fang? Was it a nickname for Nick? And who was Iggy? I shrugged and continued to study the feathers. I noticed they seemed to go into her shirt and knelt down to check it out. I felt it and realized they were growing _out of Max's back_! There were more growing in a different spot. _Wings? But...She...How is that even possible? Does Nick know?_

Fang PoV

I found Iggy in the cafeteria just like Angel said. I scanned the room and found him near the other door. I walked over quickly and said, "Jeff, come on, it's time for our next class." Iggy waved to his friends and followed me. Once we got in the hallway, I pulled him to the side. "Listen, it's not time for our next class, but I need your help."

"With what?"

" Max is hurt. I need you to see if you can tell what's wrong." Iggy nodded and let me lead him to where Max was.

Sam PoV

I heard Nick tell Jeff that Maxine was hurt and almost had a heart attack. I had meet Max in Language Arts class and I really liked her. _Maybe I can help them._ I thought. I followed at a a distance as Max's brothers went into an empty room.

* * *

**A/N **

**Little bit of a cliffy there. Review and tell what you think will happen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**School starts back soon, so I probably won't update that much. Who wants to do the disclaimer? **

**Angel: Me! Pick me!**

**Me: Ok, go ahead**

**Angel: Courtney doesn't own Maximum Ride. Read on!**

* * *

** Lissa PoV**

I looked up when I heard voices in the hallway. Nick and his brother, Jeff, were about to come into the room. I hurried back to my corner as the door opened and they came in.

"Be careful Iggy, the desks in here aren't that organized." Nick was leading his brother around to where Max was. _Ok, so Jeff must be "Iggy" and Nick is "Fang," _I thought. I watched as Nick and Jeff knelt by Max and Jeff ran his hands along Max's wing. I tensed, waiting for the freaking out that was sure to happen. Instead, Jeff just nodded and said, "I think that her right wing is broken, but I need to feel yours." _Whaaaaaat? Does Nick have wings too?_ My question was answered when Nick spread out beautiful, ebony black wings. I suppressed a shriek. Jeff felt Nick's wing and nodded. "Yup, definitely broken. How long has she been here?"

"About 15 minutes. She hit her head pretty hard, we'll have to wake her up."

Jeff nodded, "After I set her wing and try to splint it we will. I need wood and some cloth."

Nick grabbed a black t-shirt out off his backpack and than went and opened a storage closet. He grabbed sone wood from an old desk in there and took it to Jeff. Jeff set the wood on the top and bottom of Max's wing and used the strips of cloth he had made from the shirt to tie them in place. Suddenly Jeff looked in Nick's direction. "Fang, how did this happen?"

"Uh, she grabbed a girl off of me and then the girl shoved her. Girl most likely ran away." Jeff nodded and returned to fixing Max's wing.

* * *

**A/N **

**Fang: Hi, I'm Courtney and I love Fang!**

**Me: *grabs IPad* Fang, stop it. Max, Fang is being a jerk!**

**Max: Fang, just leave her alone.**

**Fang: Fine. Review people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So, this is the last chapter, I hope that you like it. Whose turn is it for th-**

**Gazzy: Me! I'll do it! **

**Me: Go ahead.**

**Gazzy: Courtney does not own me or the Maximum Ride books. Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

Lissa PoV

Jeff finished splinting Max's wing and looked in Nick's direction. It was creepy how he knew where he was. They stood up and Nick asked, "So, how do we wake her up?" Jeff smiled and said, "I have an idea." He knelt down by Maxine's head and said in a gravely voice, "Hello little piggy," and made a growling noise.

Max PoV

I faintly heard an eraser say, "Hello little piggy," and growl. I jumped up and whirled towards the eraser only to see Iggy and Fang laughing their heads off. Or, Iggy was laughing, Fang was more like chuckling. "Iggy, Fang, which one of you was that?" Iggy raised his hand and I socked him in the arm. That set them off again and I just rolled my eyes. Than I remembered what had happened and I grabbed Fang by the shoulders.

"Fang are you alright?"

"Max-"

"That girl, she had to be an eraser. Iggy, did you fix my wing?"

"Max!-"

"Did the girl get away? Boy, when I fin-"

"Maximum!"

I sighed and looked at Fang. "What?"

"Fake names, remember. We're in a public place!"

Lissa PoV

_What? _Fake _names? So Fang and Iggy are _real _names? And hers must be Maximum?_ _Maximum Ride?_ Max stiffened and glanced around. "Right. Sorry _Nick_." Fang rolled his eyes and hugged Max, "At least you're alright. How does your wing feel?" Max shrugged, "Like crap. I can fold it in most of the way but I can't go to class like this. Everyone will see it." Fang grabbed a big black windbreaker out of his bag and draped it over Max's shoulders. It covered the part of her wing that was visible. Than Fang leaned down and gently kissed Max. On the lips! His own _sister_! They broke apart and Max said, "Good thing we aren't really related!" Fang chuckled and said, "Yeah. So, listen, Iggy is gonna get Gazzy from his class and I'll get Nudge and Angel. We'll come back and get you then we can walk back to Anne's." I tried to remember the other siblings._ Ok, Gazzy must be Zephyr, Angel must be Ariel and Nudge must be Tiffany-Krystal._ I slipped out of the room as fang leaned down to kiss Max again. I noticed Sam from Language Arts class walking down the hall slowly. He noticed me come out of the classroom and Che started towards the door. I stopped him and put my arm over his shoulders. There's nothing worth seeing in there. C'mon." We walked down the hall towards our next class as "Nick" and "Jeff" came out of the room.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, that's it. You would pick back up at the next chapter in SOF. The one after the kiss. R&R please! I'll be working on a new story soon. This one will be for Heartland, the tv show.**


End file.
